


银鱼和海

by KNight_e



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 剧情胡扯甜就完了
Kudos: 2





	银鱼和海

1

李赫宰是一条银鱼。  
李东海是东海的海神。

2

李赫宰本来不是东海海域的鱼。  
换季的时候洋流总是很猛。  
李赫宰莫名其妙就被卷了进来。

3

李东海一开始没发现李赫宰。  
毕竟自己这么大一片海域，鱼多得数不胜数，跑进来一条小鱼谁能发现得了。  
偏偏东海里还就真没有李赫宰这个品种的鱼。

4

李东海发现李赫宰是因为他太欢脱了。  
别的鱼啊虾啊螺啊贝啊每天都在忙着和死亡做斗争。  
他天天瞪大他的小鱼眼睛游来游去。  
开心的时候还打个转吐个泡泡。

5

李赫宰来东海三天了。  
这片海域的美景让他大饱眼福。  
五颜六色的珊瑚，成群结队的沙丁鱼，时不时浮到浅层海水来的透明水母。  
李赫宰不停地吐泡泡。

6

按理来说海神本不应该对于海里的生物链插手管太多。  
但是每次看到有大鱼张着嘴冲李赫宰游过来，李东海就抬手掀起一股暗流把那条鱼掀翻。  
大鱼还没反应过来就在海里翻了个跟头。

7

李赫宰每次鱼口脱险都会小声道谢。  
“不客气。”李东海用只有李赫宰听得到的声音回答。  
李赫宰开心得原地打转。  
大海居然会回话。

8

李东海本来没有名字。  
李赫宰告诉他，自己姓李，名字叫赫宰。  
海神想让李赫宰给自己也取个名字。  
“这里是东海...那你就叫李东海！”  
李东海问他为什么自己也要姓李。  
李赫宰说他只知道李这一个姓。

9

李东海经常带李赫宰到浅层海水处晒太阳。  
李东海见过太多五花八门的鱼。  
随便说个品种都比李赫宰好看。  
但是李东海最近发现阳光下的李赫宰身上闪着银光。  
好漂亮。李东海心想。

10

“海神海神！那个超大的是什么鱼！”  
“是虎鲸。”  
“那吸在它身上的是什么鱼！”  
“䲟鱼，又叫吸盘鱼。”  
这样的对话一天会出现几十次。  
李赫宰好奇，李东海也有耐心给他讲。  
每知道一种新生物李赫宰就会高兴得吐泡泡。  
虽然下一秒就记不清了。

11

“海神海神！这个看起来毛绒绒的是...”  
“这个是...卧槽！海葵！！！”  
李赫宰已经游了进去。  
等李东海把李赫宰救出来的时候，小银鱼已经晕过去了。  
按理来说海神本不应该在动物生死上管太多。  
但是李东海还是把李赫宰救活了。

12

李赫宰从此对海葵产生了阴影。  
要不是仗着海神对自己好，自己可真就回不来了。  
小银鱼继续在海神的管辖范围里打转。  
但是觉得自己大难不死之后身体轻盈了许多。  
李东海告诉他，他现在有机会成仙。  
毕竟被神救了一命，肯定有点什么质的飞越。

13

李赫宰问李东海成仙之后都有什么厉害的本领。  
李东海告诉他，成仙之后可以做他的助手帮他管理东海。  
李赫宰激动得不停吐泡泡。  
泡泡被李东海用戳破，弄得他指尖痒痒的。  
心尖也痒痒的。

14

李东海觉得自己好像喜欢这条小银鱼。  
虽然没有什么不允许神仙和凡物恋爱的规矩，但要是被同行知道了，面子上还是有点挂不住。  
何况李赫宰连个鱼仙都不是。  
李东海更不指望他变成和自己一样的海神。

15

“海神海神，怎么才能成仙啊？”  
“好好吃饭好好睡觉不闯祸就行了。”  
“那我去抓小虾吃！”  
按理来说，海神不应该帮动物找食物的。  
但是李东海还是卷了一片小虾到李赫宰住的洞穴附近。  
顺便放了点仙气进去。

16

东海海面上总有小渔船来捕鱼。  
李东海也不干预。给海面上的人类提供些资源也是海神的本分。  
今天渔船撒网的时候，李赫宰正在浅层海水和李东海一起晒太阳。  
渔船撒网的时候正好网住一大群沙丁鱼。  
和一只叫李赫宰的小银鱼。

17

李东海慌了。  
海里的事情他还能管一管，可渔船他管不了。  
李东海现在唯一想做的就是掀起一阵浪把船卷翻。  
但又不能保证船上的人不出事。  
正当李东海担心又纠结的时候，李赫宰游了回来。

18

“渔网的洞洞很大，只抓得住大鱼，我和一些小鱼就游回来了。”  
李东海十分欣慰。  
原来人类也明白什么叫“可持续发展”。  
最重要的是，李赫宰没事。  
人们永远记得，那天的东海是从未有过的风平浪静。

19

李赫宰在东海住了好久。  
李东海看李赫宰好像长大了些。  
但还是小小一条小银鱼。  
李赫宰快要成仙了。  
天天吃着有仙气的大补的虾，不成仙才奇怪。  
李东海带着李赫宰来到海滩，自己化成人形躺在沙滩上。  
李赫宰把小鱼脑袋探出水面，看到了一个绝美男子。  
李赫宰想起了小美人鱼的故事。

20

李东海告诉他，成仙之后可以变成想变成的样子。  
“海神希望我变成什么样子！”  
李东海的脑海里浮现出一个白衣飘飘的银发美少年，有着明亮的眼睛挺拔的鼻梁锋利的下颚线和线条分明的腹肌。  
李东海恍惚了一下，回过神来看到了一个白衣飘飘的银发美少年。  
有着明亮的眼睛挺拔的鼻梁锋利的下颚线和线条分明的腹肌。

21

当然，李东海知道李赫宰有腹肌是后来的事情了。

22

神界在的神仙在八卦，说东海海神和一条银鱼仙恋爱了。  
李东海大大方方承认了。  
天神朴正洙都和一只叫金希澈的苍鹰在一起了。  
地神金钟云都和一只叫曹圭贤的猎豹在一起了。  
山神崔始源都和一只叫金厉旭的梅花鹿在一起了。  
自己和一条小银鱼在一起又怎么样。  
李赫宰知道了这番话后开心地围着李东海转圈圈。

END.


End file.
